etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Lelex Ge
Lelex Ge was born on the planet of Terra, in the Sol system. He was a member of the pureblooded 'Ge' bloodline of the Crux species. HISTORY Lelex made his living for some number of years as a cybernetics-engineer on Terra, after his own left eye was badly damaged and had to be replaced with a mechanical one. While the cybernetics industry was benefiting from the recent 'mechanization' fad of the time, Lelex's own methods of implantation drove new customers away; where others used chips to convert neural impulses to movement for replacement limbs, Lelex used electron-therapy to reconfigure the brain into taking control over a mechanical limb directly, bypassing the chips that were so easily damaged and so expensive to replace. He had three deaths resulting from this, but was protected by the waiver he made customers sign. Nevertheless, his business failed miserably and he moved on to the horrible job of the 'Rock-Hopper': an asteroid miner who wears only a armored space-suit on duty, jumping from asteroid to asteroid and drilling for minerals. The pay was normally very good, though few lasted long in the trade to see their grandchildren. Lelex, however, had the terrible misfortune to become employed by Torec Resources, a company that deals 'under-the-table' to keep their employees in debt, and in service, for most of their lives. Lelex fell for their smooth words, and was assigned to the ship called XT-098, a 'claw-ship' equipped with very heavy armor, no weapons, and a faulty computer known well to kill off its pilots at the slightest miscalculation. For two months Lelex remained in training, learning how to manuever his EVA suit and direct his ship remotely to drill for metals and valuable gasses trapped in rock. He worked alone with only his comm-system to keep in touch with his 'employers', now turned owners, and he was slowly sent to asteroid field after asteroid field, digging, digging, and digging still more. After 'training', Lelex found that his normal job was much the same, save that he was assigned a specific sector of space and had to meet a quota to pass along to cargo vessels sent out to meet him regularly. His sector was the Toleer Asteroid Belt, an area that orbits a dying red-star some three-hundred AUs from Etoile Station. During this time he was in an accident involving retrieving salvage, and his arm was badly damaged. So damaged that it had to be removed to save his life. With nothing else to do, Lelex brought up his old files on cybernetics, and attached a light mining-beam in place of his arm, modifying his suit to fit around it. His own electron-therapy seemed to work well, and instead of guiding his ship's beam about to mine he would now use his own new arm when he could spare the power-cells. Lelex Ge stayed on board Etoile Station for one month, in an attempt at hiding from his employers, but after being discovered was sent to Terra by his closest relation; Niven Ge. He was never present in the Etoile area of space during the Ra-shi war. CURRENT LOCATION Lelex Ge currently resides aboard his own ship, and is a licensed cybernetics-engineer. EQUIPMENT Ship: XT-098 'Asteroid-Hopper' - (Mining Vessel) Personal Armor: Torec Standard-weight Miner's EVA suit - (Heavy EVA Armor) Personal Weapon: Vesuvi-Coporation Light Mining Beam - Modified - (Replacement Limb) PLAYER(s) Tyro Dreamscape Category:Characters